A Walk Through the Woods
by MarsMadness57
Summary: It's Dan and Phil's before Halloween, scary game week! Dan, all alone for the night, has to record one of the scariest games ever without Phil. I wonder how Phil is going to find Dan when he finally returns home. Rated T for first chapter as it's meant to be creepy and mentions creepy things like blood and corpses, etc and second chapter is pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE read!**

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me on it! I hope you enjoy it! This is going to be probably 2 or 3 chapters! I initially was going to do a quick one-shot, but it got long, soooo yaaaa multi-chapters! Also, there isn't much Phan in this chapter, this is like, the set-up.**

**Disclaimer: This did NOT happen in real life. This is entirely fictional. I do not own the people of the story, nor any games or movies referenced in the story. Also the game 'Unknown,' to my knowledge, does not exist and is entirely fictional and made up. If there is a game called Unknown, the one here is NOT based off of it and, again, the game of this story is entirely fictional. (Though my friend said some game creators are trying to make a game where based off your choices, it sends more and more of your fears at you. That idea was actually the inspiration for this story, lol.) The only thing I own is the plot of this story. **

**Hopefully, that was all the disclaimers I needed, lol, again, sorry, I'm kind of new to this all.**

**Hope you enjoy! By the way, for this chapter, I recommend playing some creepy music in the background.**

Dan's POV _italicized is Dan's commentary/thoughts _

"Why did he have to leave?!" I sighed with a shaky breath. Of course Phil was going to be gone until 3am or so, and of course I still had to record a scary game for our gaming channel. Alone. In the dark.

Literally everyone suggested this game called 'Unknown' for me to play, so, might as well go play it. Quickly, I found it online and downloaded it. Setting everything up, I was ready to begin…

The lights were off, leaving the room eerily pitch black. My headphones encased my ears to increase the immersion into the game, I clicked "Start."

A creepy, high-pitched children's voice giggled into my ear, the screen remained black as night. "Hi! I'm glad you came to play with me! We'll have so much fun! My life's been pretty lonely, I probably should've waited to dismember my last friend, but oh well, we all make mistakes!" _Well, this is off to a great start. _"Do you make mistakes? Hee hee hee! Oh course you do! You already made one!" _What? What did I do? _"Hee hee! Well, you'll pay the consequences later! Now then, Dan,-"

_HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME? Haha very funny, guys, I'm sure we're all going to have a great time!_

"-What's your biggest fear? Can you please tell me?"

_Well, I guess I'll put down the dark, I dunno, do I really want to do this to myself? It's for the fans, Dan, for the crazy fans. _I type in d-a-r-k into the little box that popped up, reluctantly pushing the 'enter' key.

The game starts playing this eerie demonic music, causing slight shivers to tingle in my spine. The music had that effect where you play it backwards to make it sound slightly demonic. Creepy, deep laughter also pummeled into my eardrums, making the experience already pretty cheesy, but still creepy.

The scene shifts into a hyper-realistic woods, with epic fog billowing around, shimmering a dull gray from the crooked, crescent moon dangling in the sky. Literally everything is black and it's dark, and

I really wish Phil was here.

The game cuts into the gameplay and i begin by wandering into the woods, with the ability to see maybe 1 foot in front of me at most. As I slowly creep into the woods, forced to stick to the path, I come across the choice to turn right or left. A small note appears on the screen. 'Press "L" to see the left path, and "R" to see the right path." _Hmmm, right or left first, ehhhh, okay let's go with left. _My finger hits the "L" key.

A light flickers on the screen down the left path. Blood lay splattered everywhere on the path. A mutilated, hyper-realistic corpse lay on the ground. _Kind of looks like this guy got slashed by a knife into pieces. Great. _My finger pushes down on the "R" key, the left light snaps off.

And the right side illuminates the path for a second, then settles to a yellowish, dim glowing circle. My eyes look, seeing a hyper-realistic man curled into a ball sobbing, whispering "please go away, please go away…" repeatedly, appearing to be in mass paranoia, and was bleeding from his nose. Slight tv static spritz on the screen, causing me to have a major flinch attack and, cue girly scream, _AHHHHHHH! Oh my god, guys, it's literally what SlenderMan does, and just nopity nope nope, we are going down the left path and joining the cut up guy! _My eyes flicker one last time to the right side of the path, I wish they hadn't, for I got the wonderful viewing pleasure of watching the hyper-realistic man die by a long tentacle-like arm protruding through his chest. I click to take the left path. A high-pitched child laughter yet again fills my eardrums.

Phil, why did you have to leave?! My hands run themselves through my hair, signaling my stress. I know this game sounds cheesy, but I literally cannot handle supernatural plus the dark. Not fun. Not fun at all.

The creepy high-pitched voice re-enters my eardrums. "Dan, oh silly Dan, you made another mistake!" _What? Well, I wasn't going to go down the path with Slenderman! _

My game, in first person-view by the way, makes the character automatically walk down the left path. The sweat beading by my neck and the feeling deep in my gut are making me regret my choice, but I can't exactly say why.

The game continues with my character walking through these stupid, creepy woods, choosing between the left and right path. Each path has different options, involving different things. For example, in the second choice, I had to choose between a werewolf and a giant spider.

Bet you can guess the path I chose!

Obviously, the one with giant spider!

That was sarcasm, I immediately hopped onto the path containing the werewolf, not even bothering to think about how my actions could be affecting gameplay.

My hands were shaking, my breathing becoming more ragged with each crunchy footstep of my character. _Why has nothing popped out? Shouldn't something have appeared? I mean, I am going onto paths with werewolf's and axe murders! _The anxiety of it all was really unsettling. Why haven't they attempted a jump scare? I've been recording for nearly 15 minutes in suspenseful anxiety.

And I hate it.

_Phil, or honestly, anyone, why am I home alone? Why did I choose this game? Why am I being forced to endure this?! _

_Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic, guys, but c'mon, this is really starting to freak me out. _

I continue to choose paths until after the 13th choice, yes I kept count, and, of course it's number 13, that stupid superstitious number. Anyway, that irritating high-pitched voice re-enters my ear canal. "Dan, oh Dan, so many mistakes! So, so many! Didn't I warn you stop? Did I not say how there'll be consequences later!"

A feeling, like a punch, hits my gut. I realize that later probably means

now.

_*Gulp* Okay guys, so I think later has come! Maybe I should play this later, maybe another day? Ha. Ha. Ha. No? Uhhh, finnnne. I hope you're enjoying my suffering. _

Alright guys, picture the most demonic voice you've ever heard, that's literally what I'm hearing right now and… I think my eardrums are bleeding. Not literally, but, this is SO CREEPY!

"Time to play!"

_No, let's not… how about we not"play." Ya, that would be good. _

With a slight shudder running down my spine, I make my character continue forward. Eventually, after walking for nearly two minutes with anxiety of a jump scare threatening me, I finally reach themost festive home I have ever seen!

Not.

The house was extremely large. Dead trees lined the pathway my character was forced to take. The walls of the house looked very unstable, as they were peeling, splintered, and crumbling in spots. No sound could be heard. My character walked past the open gate.

SLAM! The gate closed with a loud bang, then slight ringing. _Oh course the first jump scare is a loud noise! _I hear a 'click' noise. My character turns and tries to pry open the gate. No such luck, it was sealed shut._Yay, guys, we're trapped at the spooky house, hooray!_ _My goodness, the sarcasm is literally piling up in this video. _

My character's crunchy footsteps return yet again, as I reluctantly make my way up to the front door. _Maybe, some kind old lady lives here and we'll knock on the doorbell and we'll get free cookies and llamas. _

Of course, that wasn't what I was greeted by.

The door opened, and in front of me was a looming black, man-shaped shadow. It glitched, then vanished into thin air.

_Guys, this is looking pretty supernatural, I don't like it!_

Why was Phil not here?

The childish voice returned "Hee. Hee! Dan, stop making mistakes! I swear, that's all you do! Well, I guess, just since you've made so many, I'll tell you how to fix them. All you have to do is find me! I look like this!"

Weird tv-static noise hit my ear drums, making me shudder and lightly shriek. Her image popped up onto my very clean computer screen.

It was the image of a small child, wrapped in a white cloth, greasy black curls billowing down covering her face, minus the hyper-realistic oozing red eye ball peeking through. _What is that? Honestly! _I laughed, to my viewers I looked like I was mocking the game for the cheesiness of it all, but inside, my heart was pounding, and sweat further collected on my neck.

I, reluctantly, continued playing, walking through the dusty mansion, having to fend off all my worst, supernatural fears and at least three giant spiders. Okay, when I say "fend off" I mean run away, as you literally can't do anything but run.

Let's just say by the end of it all, I was a mess. Throughout the hour long torture, I managed to fall off my chair three times, my hair on the back of my neck was slick with sweat, and I think I might've had a couple heart attacks there, it's still beating uncontrollably fast. My hands, shaking too much to do normal functions, somehow managed to turn off the computer.I reached desperately for the light switch, grinning once I managed to hit it.

However, that grin came off my face almost immediately.

It was still dark.

_No, no, no, the power did not go off! I refuse to believe it! _

Well, it did. Now, I can't even properly recover from the game.

My still trembling hands managed to grasp my phone. I almost lost my grip on it a few times, being my hands were incredibly clammy, but I managed to check the time.

2:57am glared back at me.

_When did it get so late, how long was I trapped playing that nightmare!_

That game literally brought back every painful, fearful memory from my past.

I curled myself into a ball on the couch, hoping Phil would come home soon. Only three minutes to go!

'Thump. Thump. Thump.' _What the heck is that? Why is there thumping? Oh god! Back against couch, Dan, back against the couch! _

My spine pushed into the squishy cushion of the couch, relaxing me a teensy bit. My eyes scanned the room helplessly, unable to see anything unless it was five inches from my face. I began to shake uncontrollably, scared to death.

A stray tear escaped my left eye. _Where are you Phil? _

**A/N: Yayyyy first chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**

**If so, please leave a comment, any and all will be appreciated, especially constructive criticism! Also, please let me know if you think it was a good start! **

**I will definitely have the next chapter up before next Sunday! Promise! **

**Also, I PROMISE the next chapter will be uber Phan fluffy-ness!**

**Internet hugs to all!**

**~Mars~**


	2. Let's get Fluffy af

**A/N: I AM A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING! I haven't updated this for, what? Like a year? IM SO SORRY! I just began watching other shows and got into different fandoms and phan just took a back seat and then life reallllllly got in the way, sooooo yeaaa, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Well, you can hate me, but I love you and I hope you can still love the story even though all of you who wanted the second part are probably ready to pelt me with like tomatoes. *Cowers in corner***

**Uh, so I hope you enjoy, sorry if it's not good…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil. All of the events of this story are purely fiction. The only thing I own is the plot. **

**~Enjoy! Beware for fluff is afoot.~**

Dan's POV _italicized are Dan's thoughts. _

I used to think my extremely active imagination was one of my best qualities, allowing me to make my videos great and be an interesting person.

However, tonight, I wished I had anything but an overactive imagination as it was literally turning every sound and every shadow into nightmare fuel.

Trembling excessively, I screw my eyes shut, hoping that whatever was coming would finish me off quickly.

Then,

"Daaaaaan?"

Phil?

Is it Phil?

"PHIL!"

"Daaaaaan, why is it so dark?" Phil pouted, shouting from far away.

"The-the power… it went-t off and…" A slight sob echoed past my lips, fear still encasing my being, clenching my heart and drowning me in it's blackness.

"DAN!" Pounding footsteps echo along the walls, as well as a little clumsy stumbling, until soft, delicate fingers graze my cheek.

Still numb with fear, however, I managed to flinch violently away, pushing the warm object to the ground. A loud yelp reaches my ears.

"Dan, what's wrong?" A small voice whispers softly, calming me slightly. My eyes focus and I notice Phil hugging himself, staring at me with large, worried blue orbs.

_I've always loved his eyes._

"Ph-Phil...I'm s-sorry, please… I...I got scared, and-" a defeated whimper escapes past my mouth. Trembling, my arms wrap around myself as staccato tremors tear through me; my head bows into my knees, damp tears leaving little damp spots on my knees.

"Dan…" Phil's face is right in front of mine, staring at me with such a sad expression. His hands move up, gently cupping my face, stroking my cheekbones delicately with the pads of his thumbs, leaving soft, tingling sensations on my flushed cheeks. "Shhhh, hey it's okay. You're okay. Nothing is going to get you, not while I'm here to protect you." He's half-joking, but the undertone of sincere care almost causes me to sob again. Really, I don't deserve someone as kind as him.

Gently, my eyes flutter shut as I lose myself in the sensations of his thumbs and the sweet words being whispered into my ears. Slowly, his left hand glides down my sensitive neck, causing a shiver to wrack my body, and twists into my chocolate hair. As if consoling a tiny kitten, his fingers push and pet my scalp, causing the fear to slowly seep from my body, evaporating away.

After some time of this bliss, I manage to regain enough control over my voice to whisper: "Thank you, Phil, really." My hand instinctively cups over Phil's, my cheek finally relaxing and nudging into his hand. Slowly, I lift my other hand to cup his face. A small smile immediately brightens his worried features.

_He looks so beautiful in the soft glow of moon, soft and mythical, like the gentle glow of fairy lights covered in snow around Christmas._

The cheesy thought immediately manages to sober me up, though. _Dan, people don't think about their best friend this way, stop thinking about Phil this way. No matter how striking and adora- bloody hell, stop!_

"Of course, Dan. How about we go make hot cocoa or something and watch a movie on my laptop?" Phil questions, concern still present in his striking blue eyes.

Smiling, I stand up. He removes his hands from me, but after a moment's hesitation, lightly grabs my hand, delivering a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he begins to lead us into the kitchen.

And, you know, my cheeks are definitely NOT raspberry red right now. Really, they're not. _Oh, stop lying to yourself._

Brain, sometimes I hate you.

We arrive into the spookily dark kitchen, Phil letting go of my hand to begin blindly reaching for ingredients to prepare hot chocolate. The coldness hits my hand like poison, seeping through me, until shivers begin to run down my spine as my previously quenched fear begins resurfacing at the lack of reassurance from Phil.

I stay as silent as I can though, not wanting to disturb Phil who, now that I think about it, is probably exhausted and not in the mood to deal with a terrified, upset Dan.

However, as Phil lights the stove, my mouth betrays my thoughts, letting a tiny, nearly inaudible whimper release from my quivering lips.

Quick as a cat, Phil spins around, nearly knocking the pot of milk over, and his hands find their way to my shoulders, stroking feather-light down my arms. "Dan! Hey, Dan, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" He speaks quickly, eyes wide, and facial features strained. _It's so endearing how much he cares…_

"Um, yea, sorry. Uh, I don't know, I just…" I trail off, head bent in embarrassment, my cheeks on fire. _So much for danisnotonfire._

My cheeks turn even more ablaze when all of a sudden there's no longer any space between me and Phil.

His arms press me into him with so much care; his fingers on his right hand threading and lightly pulling at my still slightly sweat-damp hair, while his left hand strokes my back reassuringly. Warm and soft, his nose nuzzles gently against my neck, face fitting as closely as he can get. His strong, beautiful body radiates a calming warmth, causing me to immediately mold into him. My cheeks may burn red, my heart may beat fast enough to sound like a buzz, and my stomach may tingle and dance, but it all feels so good, so safe; I might actually get drunk off this high, tingling feeling. Sighing happily, I soak up the feeling of Phil. _I love it._

After a minute more of this blissful hug, Phil lifts his face, moves his hand free of my hair only to return it to my forehead to move the fringe from my eyes. Feather-light, his lips ghost my forehead, making my breath hitch and insides warm. _Phil..._

With a small smile on my face, I find his eyes with mine. Returning my smile, Phil begins to gracefully pull us towards the stove, whispering "Let's finish the hot chocolate now, yea?"

He shifts us, so I'm directly in front of the stove, him directly behind me. Snaking past my waist, his arms move to grab the ingredients to finish the hot cocoa. Softly, his chin hooks on my shoulder, his satin cheek delicately nudging against my burning red one. _Really, this blushing and tingling where he's touching me needs to stop, like now, before I go insane and do something drastic and potentially ruin our friendship._

Humming to himself, Phil finishes the hot chocolate, surprisingly gracefully considering I'm blocking his way as he basically spoons me while standing up. Handing me my mug, Phil grabs his, and uses his free hand to grasp my free hand (cue butterflies in stomach, red cheeks, and pleasant little shocks where our hands are connected). We move to the sitting area. Phil flops onto the couch, after carefully placing the steaming mug of chocolate bliss on a nearby table, and then reaches out, tugging at my shirt playfully to get me to sit down. Heeding his request, I move to sit, but before I do, Phil sheepishly mumbles "Daaaaan, let's cuddle."

I freeze slightly, hesitant on what to do. Sure, Phil and I cuddle every now and then, but, for some reason, this feels… different. _Maybe it was the hug earlier, or my emotions are still a little shaken up? _Regardless, as I turn to Phil, his adorable puppy-pout is on full show, and well, no one is saying "no" to Phil at that point. He just looks too cute and innocent.

Heart racing, I set down my mug next to Phil's and begin to slowly climb on top of him. Impatient, Phil grabs at my waist, pulling me down into him, nuzzling his face into my hair, sighing softly. A light chuckle escapes my lips, causing Phil to giggle as well. Soon enough, we're basically spooning, sipping at the decadent chocolate beverage, and watching some movie we both could probably entirely quote as Phil's one hand switches from playing with the hem of my t-shirt, to gliding across my stomach, leaving me warm and breathless.

Soon, a sleepy, little yawn slips past my lips, and I hear Phil nearly inaudibly gush "Awwww." I curl towards Phil, wrapping my arms around him, as he wraps around me. Nuzzling into his shoulder, sleep begins to take over. As the last of my consciousness slips, soft lips carefully and lovingly kiss my nose, and Phil whispers quietly "I love you, Dan."

_I love you too, Phil._

**A/N: Ewww it's so cheesy, but it's that cheesy fluff that I just love, especially when I'm having a meh day, so yayyy.**

**Please comment if you liked, want more fluffy one-shots (or any kind of one-shot), or if you would like me to continue this story (because I have a whole idea where this could go to make it like a 10-20 chaptered story, soooo yeaaaa, lemme know if you want that, lol). Thank you!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Love you all~**

**~Mars~**


End file.
